Risa's Perfect NightWell, Almost Part 2!
by MaximumRide
Summary: The continuation to the first chapter, which I've made changes to, see 'Risa's Perfect Night...Well, Almost. Improved, where Risa discovers everything in her dream is coming true...well, almost everything!


Risa's Perfect Night...Well, Almost.

**Part 2!**

_BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEP! _Rang my alarm clock. I groaned. _'So close. SO CLOSE!'_ I thought angrily.

"Risa? Risa! Get up, you're gonna be late!" "Coming Riku!" I yelled back at her. I had to lie there just a little longer…_'If only it had rung two seconds later.' _I thought sadly. _'Two seconds!'_

'_Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.' _I thought as I forced myself out of bed. "What's for breakfast?"

OK, I'll admit it: I'm _officially _obsessed!

I didn't pay attention at school all day. I was vaguely aware of my math teacher giving me a lecture when she caught me doodling in my notebook.

Or was it Science?

English?

I can't draw to save my life, so I had taken to writing _'Risa + Dark 4ever' _type doodles in hearts in my notebook with different sizes, colors, handwriting…

I know. 

I _feel _as pathetic as you think I am.

Maybe more.

"_What _did your father tell you?!"

"You heard me! I got the inside scoop! Dark's gonna steal the _'Married Maid'_; _and the police are gonna let him! _They aren't setting up traps or guards or anything!"

"No cameras?"

"Nope."

"No lasers?"

"Nope!"

"Nothing?!"

"Nada!"

"When?"

"Tonight. Nine o' clock!"

"No way! I have to see it!"

"We should!"

"Yeah, there'll be no guards, so we can get a front row seat! Up-close and personal!"

"That's so cool! I'm going! _And _I'm bringing a camera! How 'bout you?"

"I'm going! Believe it!"

"Me too!"

"I'm there! No doubt!"

"I can't wait until tonight!"

"Me neither!"

"Can someone bring me with?"

"I will. I'm _so _there! How exciting!"

"Me too! This'll be so RARE!"

"Why do you think the police are backing off?"

"Maybe they're giving up?"

"No way!"

"Maybe they already switched out the _'Married Maid' _with a fake, and so they're gonna let him go make a fool of himself!"

"Too obvious; he would never fall for it."

"Maybe it's some other sort of trap?"

"Now _that's _obvious! Only an idiot would fall for that!"

"Maybe…maybe…I got nothin'! The only rational explanation is that they gave up!"

"But they'd _never_-!"

"_Exactly! _So what could it be?"

"Got me. Maybe we'll see what they're up to tonight!"

"Yeah; now I'm _definitely _going! What about you?"

"You know it!"

"Totally!"

"Duh!"

"I'm getting there early!"

"Ditto!"

"Definitely!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Cool!"

"RARE!"

"Awesome!"

"Nice! See ya there!"

I heard things like this all day; every class, every table at lunch.

Everywhere.

This wasn't a major help in getting my mind off…_him!_

I couldn't have joined in the fast-paced conversations about him even if I tried-I was afraid my head would explode!

Like I said: obsessed.

So I stuck to my second-grade-doodling:

'_Risa + Dark 4ever'_, _'Risa_ _hearts_ _Dark'_, _'Dark'_, _'I heart Dark'_, _'Mrs. Dark'_ (_'what _is _his last name?' _I thought as I wrote this.), _'Mrs. _Phantom Thief _Dark!' _

Yep. Pathetic.

I think I've officially crossed the line from _'pathetic' _to _'pathetically obsessed'_, _'obsessed pathetically'_, _'pathetically psycho'_, or _'psychologically and pathetically obsessed'_.

And I don't know if _that _sums it up!

I need help.

I need help and I'm in _love!_

I need help, I'm in love, and I'm a pathetic nutcase.

I need help, I'm in love, I'm a pathetic nutcase, and-!

You know, I don't think I need to add anything else.

I've officially hit rock bottom as it is.

_All _over a _guy!_

A _criminal_ guy!

A guy who can _fly!_

A guy with _wings!_

A guy…a guy…

A guy I can't stop thinking about.

Someone help me. Please.

I got home from school that day with a plan.

I may not have been able to join the conversations at school, but I could listen to them.

And words are golden!

Wait, or is it...no, I meant…it's really, wait, no…oh, you know what I mean!

Anyway, I sort of followed my 'dream plan'. Yep, you guessed it!

The Internet. (Why is it that you can find the answers to almost anything on the Internet…)

Well, I found (like in my dream) a blueprint to the museum and (also like in my dream) an abandoned secret passageway entrance with no endpoint (in the museum that is!)

I was starting to believe my dream was more of a vision. (And if it was, I was bringing breath mints along!) I threw the blueprint into my backpack (with the breath mints!), ate some dinner, took a shower, changed, brushed my hair and teeth, popped a couple of mints in my mouth, and headed for the door.

"Are you going to try and see Dark again? He's a thief! A-!"

"Let me stop you right there, sis." I said. "I know everything you're going to say. It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going. I know you're just warning me or looking out for me or whatever. And I know we can't be sure what he's capable of. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

'_I'll be more than fine,' _I thought, heading out the door before she could respond, _'I'm going to finally see Dark; and kiss him too!' _

I walked down the street towards the museum.

Just like in my dream.

When I got there, there was a huge crowd.

Just like in my dream.

I cut through the woods and squeezed through the open window.

Just like in my dream.

No police. No traps. No nothing.

_Just like in my dream!_

I quickly found the latch, swung it open, and ran down the steps excitedly. _'Dark, here I come!'_ I thought, trying to control the butterflies in my stomach.

And that's when the net fell.

_Not _like in a dream.

Like in a _nightmare._

Only this time, I didn't have my alarm clock to save me.


End file.
